


Desire

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fashion designer Shagotte, Special Agent Pantherlily, every choice builds a future, shalily - Freeform, we learn from our history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: A chance encounter sparks a long-awaited decision from Shagotte - and Lily is overjoyed to give his love the one thing she once feared. (Human Lily and Shagotte and modern AU)
Relationships: Pantherlily/Shagotte (Fairy Tail), ShaLily
Kudos: 1





	Desire

Shagotte sat at her vanity and tried to hide the way she was staring at her handsome husband. A decade of knowing him (five years married after five years of dating) and seeing Lily age hadn’t dimmed his attractiveness. Right now he was rummaging through his ties, looking for and failing to find the one he wanted.

“Want some help?”

“Baby, you know the answer to that is always.” Lily chuckled, turning to admire his wife as she expertly applied eye-liner. “It’s like I can’t find what I want unless I interrupt what you’re doing to ask, and that’s when it shows up.”

“I like helping you, so don’t worry.” Shagotte rose from her seat and padded over to her husband. “As long as you give me a little something back, yes?” She fluttered her lashes and smiled coyly. “Just because I’m getting an award for designing clothes doesn’t mean I’m not above letting you reward me too.”

“Anything you want, sweetness.” Lily tucked a wayward curl behind Shagotte’s ear. “Pleasing you always pleases me.”

“Why you always givin’ me the sweet-talk when we don’t have enough time for a little pre-game fun?” Shagotte pouted and softened her words with a wink. “Found it!” She held a rich, red tie and presented it to Lily. “If I didn’t have to make sure I looked like a fashion designer you’d be in trouble.”

“Trouble? You know I live for trouble.” Lily delivered a sizzling, sensual look. “Keep that thought in mind for after we get back home.”

“I will do my best.” Shagotte reached up and patted Lily’s cheek. “Now, you gotta let me concentrate.”

Lily gazed fondly at Shagotte and dropped a fast kiss on her lips before turning his attention to tying the perfect Windsor knot, glancing surreptitiously as his wife continued to apply her make-up. Shagotte was just too sweet and adorable. Had always been - since they’d first met. Man, had it been ten years? However long it’d been, it felt like the snap of fingers - brief and at the same time limitless. Happiness tended to do that, Lily had noticed. All the wonderment and joy made life whiz past.

And what a change a decade had been. Lily sighed as softly as he could manage - sneaking a look at Shagotte to make sure she was unaware of his interest. When first they’d met, what had he been doing with his spare time? Work, work and more work - except for the rare times he’d forced himself to the local hospital to visit the children’s ward. Being known for being rough and tough didn’t actually mean that he was hard as stone. It meant that he’d known what was expected of a special agent and hid his softer side.

He’d delivered to the utmost - and then tried his best to soothe his soul with charity.

Big Brothers had been his first foray into trying to give back to society. Lily was large, serious and of a skin colour that made middle-aged women hold tighter to their purses. He’d grown resigned. People shouldn’t need to be educated in this day and age - but fear was always the first response for those who’d been terrorized. He knew that even if he didn’t deserve that reaction, he’d have to keep doing his best.

Children always welcomed him and that made it a joy, a fire he could feed and replenish his soul. Kids, no matter if they’d been mistreated for months or years were willing to accept the possibility that the adult reaching out was on the level. And Lily wanted more and more with every fibre of his being to create a child with his wife; it would be the best thing he’d done in his life.

A child of his own - one made with Shagotte’s sweet nature and his own grit. Lily smoothed the lapels of his designer tux and glanced at his size thirteen dress shoes, and if a boy, his progeny could benefit from his physical gifts. Who was he kidding? Lily didn’t honestly care if they had nothing but girls - any child was going to be loved unconditionally.

“Dear heart, which charity is giving you an award?”

Shagotte slowly stood and turned, then set her hands on her hips and carefully sashayed over to her husband, the plentiful ruffles and tiers of her extravagant dress the reason for caution. “Don’t you act like you don’t know.”

“Would I do that?”

“We both know you would - and why.”

“I remember something about that in our vows, and you know I take my responsibilities to you very seriously.” Lily played with the necklace Shagotte wore, tugging playfully on the pendant. “I’m always going to do my best to take care of you, no matter what.”

Lily’s vow to Shagotte was something he would never forget, never set aside or break. Ten years ago in that hospital room he’d seen an angel soothe a young girl deep in agony and misery. The pre-teen was covered in bruises and bandages all over her body - and Shagotte’s clear as a bell voice had shared her own dark story. As soon as he’d understood what he was hearing he pushed the door completely shut and went to the nurse’s station to gather intel. It hadn’t taken too long before he’d managed to finagle a visit to the same hospital when his angel was there - and that had been the beginning. Lily prayed every day there would be no end.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

Shagotte took a deep breath. She clenched her gloved fingers into her flesh, bracing herself to get out of the car. She couldn’t help but be nervous. This was one of the few things she hated about big events, the crowds. No one would notice by just looking at her, but she was extremely agoraphobic. Matter of fact, she despised both crowds and small places.

If Shagotte could have it her way, they would be laid up at home. She would be snuggled in Lily’s lap, his strong arms wrapped around her while they whispered sweet nothings against each other’s lips, exchanging flirty kisses and warm embraces.

Lily knew Shagotte could feel his gaze as she stared out the tinted windows at the enormous crowd that waited. It was only in these moments that she became someone that he couldn’t fully recognize; frail, and frightened, like a kitten abandoned in the rain. Absolutely unlike the bold and bosswoman type persona that he’d grown accustomed to throughout the years of their relationship. In her heart of hearts Shagotte wasn’t timid, if she wanted something, she would take it - by any means necessary. To him, Shagotte was like nature - a mighty force, strong, confident, unstoppable.

“Shagotte.”

The rumble of his voice immediately caught Shagotte’s attention.

Giving her a serious look, Lily’s hands gently reached for her much smaller ones, as if to lend her his strength. He pulled her fingers to his lips giving them a tender kiss then looked into her eyes. “You got this, babe.”

Lily always knew what to say to bring her back to herself. She clapped both palms to her face, the welcome sting bringing her back to her senses. Exhaling another slow breath she turned back to her husband, firmly nodding she bared her teeth in a fierce smile. She was ready.

He responded with a soft eskimo kiss, lightly touching his nose to hers and winking. “That’s my girl.” Lily opened the driver side door, the sudden noise was like a bomb in his ears. It was good he’d grown accustomed to the clamour of the crowds - both from his work and his wife’s celebrity, otherwise he might have had a problem. Straightening his suit jacket, he tossed the car keys to the nearest valet and walked around to the passenger side and put his hand on the handle.

The second the door opened, the voices in the crowd tripled in volume. Lily offered his hand to his wife in all her glamourous and bountiful glory, helping her out of the vehicle. They shared a brief glance, their eye contact conveying support for each other. Shagotte firmly wrapped her hand around his arm, allowing him to lead her down the red carpet.

Reporters and photographers invaded their personal space, cameras flashing left and right, questions and comments being shot like arrows on a war front. They would do anything to get a scoop for the front page of the tabloids.

Shagotte faced the crowd, smiling her brightest smile, presenting her infamous Queenly wave to the audience and cameras, successfully hiding that just a moment ago she’d wanted to hide from the entire world. Lily could tell by the death grip that she still had the kernel of that feeling still inside her. Shifting his posture, he grasped her gloved hand, caressing it with his thumb. Her grip loosened and relaxed.

After what felt like forever, they finally entered the ceremonial hall. The platinum blonde closed her eyes, releasing a deep breath, relief spreading over her. They were over the worst part. Shagotte couldn’t imagine getting used to seeing how many famous individuals attended these types of events. Then again, she was here, even though had to be, seeing that it was an award ceremony in her honor. Even so, the turnout was more massive than she’d thought.

“You looked stunned. Want me to give you a moment?” Shagotte tilted her head to look at her husband, who she knew had to be a gifted mind reader because there was no way her face betrayed her thoughts. He was just that good.

“No, but what I would like is for this to be over so we can go home.” She locked her eyes on the open entryway leading to the auditorium, attempting to pull him in that direction. “You know how I feel about tight spaces.”

Shagotte froze as she felt her husband’s arm drop, positioning it to her lower back, placing his hand on her hip and pulling her close to him. “That I do,” giving her a handsome tooth-baring grin. “If you feel compelled to leave, then we can always hide away in the back for a little while.” Her heart raced as Lily bent, brushing his lips to her ear and lowered his voice to a sensual growl. “Maybe make good on that ‘pre-game fun’ you mentioned earlier.”

“You know good and well why that is, although tempting, a very bad idea.” Shagotte whispered back with a playful smirk. Lily’s eyes were dark with passion and then for a second she could have sworn he glared. That sudden hard expression made a chill run down her back.

“Mrs. Extalia?”

Just as sudden as the chill came it was forgotten once Shagotte’s assistant spoke. Shagotte turned, giving her full attention to the middle-aged woman. She always looked too stiff and uncomfortable for Shagotte’s liking, she had half a mind to let the woman leave but she was amazingly gifted at her job. 

Sharon checked her watch and shuffled the pile of papers in her arms. “I’ve been patiently awaiting your arrival. If you're not occupied at the moment, there’s a couple here who wish to speak to you, privately.”

Shagotte internally groaned. The last thing she needed was critics and would-be fashion designers asking her opinions on trivial matters. Yes, she adored sharing her opinions and spreading positive ideas, but she’d learned the hard way that people weren’t always as kind as they portrayed themselves to be. Before Shagotte could decline the request, a young woman poked her head from behind the older woman, her expression mimicking the warmth of the sun. “Miss Shagotte?”

The fashion designer’s eyes widened. No, it couldn’t be. Not after all these years. Before she could even speak, the woman had rushed into Shagotte’s arms. She knew at that moment exactly who her visitor was and wrapped her arms tightly around her in return. “My goodness, It’s been too long. How and when-? I’m not sure where to start.”

The woman released Shagotte, taking a step back. “That’s okay! I’ll answer all your questions.” She craned her neck back, way back at Lily and giggled. “You’re still very tall, Mister Pantherlily.” 

Lily chuckled, stepping forward to give the young woman a gentle hug. “And your smile is so bright I might get sunburned! Just as I remember. It’s good to see you, Marie.”

“It’s nice to see you again too, both of you,” Marie said, grabbing their hands. “Now I know you have a lot of questions, but before I answer them, there’s two special people I want you to meet.” Marie pulled them over to where she was standing before, in front of a strapping young man, tapping his foot at high speed, a fussing and wiggly bundle in his arms. “Mr. and Mrs. Extalia, I’d like to introduce you to my fiance and our baby girl.”

Shagotte and Lily looked at each other in shock then at the young couple and their child. Shagotte had to forcibly compose herself, inhaling deeply and as quietly as she could. Was this the same little girl she had tended to for more than six months so many years ago?

Lily was the first to step forward, his tall frame easily making the young man back up. He must feel intimidated. Soft and kind, he asked, “What’s your name, son?” 

The man glanced at his future bride who gave him a cheerful, reassuring nod. Encouraged, he answered, “Steven, sir. M-Marie talks a lot about you and your wife. It’s an honor to meet the two people who made such a huge impact on her life in person.”

Lily sized Steven up and then smiled, one that almost looked fatherly. He patted him firmly on the shoulder. “It’s nice to meet you too, Steven.”

Shagotte didn’t miss how her husband’s eyes softened and his dimples appeared after seeing the tiny outstretched grabby hands escape the blanket.

Lily looked back up gesturing his hands towards the corner. “Walk with me over here, let's give our women a chance to catch up, yeah?”

“Of course, sir! Lead the way.” 

Lily chuckled. “Sir? Lily is fine, no need to be so stiff. You’re in good company.”

“Yes si-, I mean Lily...sir.” 

Lily chuckled with appreciation. “We’ll work on that.” He turned back to Shagotte and Marie, both smiling at them. “Call or wave if you need us, we won’t go too far.” And with that he touched the man’s shoulder, leading him over to the semi-secluded corner. 

One eyebrow raised, Shagotte playfully wagged her finger in front of Marie’s face. “You, young lady, need to tell me everything.”

Marie’s laughter was balm to Shagotte’s heart. The younger woman grabbed Shagotte’s hand, pulling her towards the bench just outside of the auditorium. “First, can I say, congratulations on your charity awards! It’s how I found out where you were going to be tonight. It’s a long story about how it happened, but I’m one of the organizational managers for ‘No More’ - I guess you can say you’ve been helping me out behind the scenes without even knowing it.”

Shagotte blinked rapidly, afraid she might let tears escape. The little broken girl she’d met in the hospital had grown into a strong, confident woman, and she couldn’t be more proud. The fashion designer’s eyes lowered, trying to hide the brief but intense wave of memories. “Thank you, dear. I truly apologize about not keeping in touch.”

“Don’t be, I understand. After going through all that therapy, the court concluded that living at home wasn’t going to be the best fit for me. B-because you know... after everything that happened. So I went to live with my grandparents. And because they lived out of the country it was only natural that we'd lose contact. I’m so happy you and Mister Lily are living your best life! You guys always looked like you would be a major power couple. It’s good to be right.” Marie beamed, watching their men chatting. “You two have been my inspiration and motivation to keep going, no matter what. It’s a miracle I met someone like Steven. He treats me like a lady and makes me feel safe, just like how Lily did when he was assigned to my case.”

“I see that.” Shagotte looked at the young girl beside her and then at Marie’s lover, who now seemed a lot more comfortable around her larger-than-life husband. Lily always brought out the best in people, even if he had to intimidate them first. Shagotte’s smile softened; Lily and Steven’s were getting along very well - to the extent Steven gently placed the baby in the larger man’s arms.

“Miss Shagotte?” Marie lowered her voice and rubbed her hands as if they were cold. “Did you - were you ever able to try for a baby? D-did you still want to have children?”

“You still remember the story I told you all that time ago?” 

Marie nodded, hesitantly. “I never forgot, how could I? But I also remember how much you wanted children, despite the miscarriage you had in your previous relationship.”

Shagotte took a deep breath, remembering back to that day like it was yesterday; before she had met Lily, before she had given her life to being a fashion designer or to charity. Her mind sent her back to the hospital bed, back to where she was told that the baby she had been carrying under her heart and loving for almost five months, was gone. And after that terrible news, Shagotte would soon find out that her fiance had left her because he’d never wanted to be a parent in the first place.

Shagotte let her head hang low and sighed, slumping her shoulders. After letting the end of the breath out she squared her posture, looked up again at her husband, her heart warming as he rocked the baby in his arms. She watched him rub his nose against the baby’s tiny tummy. Butterflies danced and fluttered in Shagotte’s chest. The smile on his lips and his eyes sparkling with joy made her heart ease. It was as if she was meeting her husband for the first time all over again. “Perhaps it’s time...”

“Mrs. Extalia,” the familiar voice of her assistant had found Shagotte’s ear once again. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but the ceremony will be starting in ten minutes. You’ve got to take your seats before it begins.”

Shagotte nodded, brushing the slight wrinkles from her gown. “Very well, thanks for informing me. We’ll be in shortly.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Sharon walked away, disappearing as suddenly as she appeared.

Shagotte grabbed Marie’s hand, squeezing tightly. “I’m so sorry we have to cut this short. We’ll be staying in touch this time around.”

Marie smiled again, “Why, of course! Besides, we still have so much to discuss. Like, all about my upcoming wedding! Can I count on my two favorite people to be there?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

><><><><><><><><><

“What’s on your mind sweetness?”

Shagotte looked towards Lily whose arms were crossed against the steering wheel. He stared at her, a question in his eyes. The car had stopped. The red traffic light illuminated the windshield engulfing everything its rays touched, Lily’s face included.

She adjusted the award on her lap, turning her body to him. “What makes you think I have something on my mind?”

“You have that look.”

“That look?” Shagotte asked raising an eyebrow, “What look?”

Lily chuckled, his lips curving into a sensual smirk. “It’s something I’ve noticed for awhile now. You always have that look when you're lost in thought. I catch you doing it when I come into your studio in the middle of the day or when you're at home, in your craft room, and even in the kitchen when you’re about to make dinner. ”

Shagotte furrows her eyebrows “It’s not a bad look, is it?”

Lily shook his head. “Oh no, it’s anything but bad. It’s very attractive.” He raised his hand towards her face, gently caressing her cheek all the way to her jaw. “When you’re deep in thought your eyes stare off into space, your lips pressed together slightly, and your beautiful fingers do this thing where they tap on any nearby object. That look could honestly be on the cover of any magazine, or in any centerfold.”

He turned his eyes back to the road. Lily wanted to list all the wonderful things he thought about his wife but he knew Shagotte wouldn’t easily believe him - for some strange reason while she knew he loved her, she didn’t know how amazing she was. This woman could let strangers think the worse of her but defended every casual acquaintance - most vociferously - who needed help. Lily knew his lips had quirked into a soft and sappy smile. “It makes me wonder what goes on in that pretty head of yours, that’s all.” 

Shagotte smirked, tilting her head to the side. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

The red light turned green. “On second thought, I’d rather keep guessing. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.” Lily laughed and sped them home.

><><><><

“Ten seconds! New world record!” Lily stood in the living room - where he could see Shagotte pulling on one of her favorite nightgowns in their bedroom. He picked up her discarded shoes, purse and the weighty award she’d been given. “It’s like you have your own personal tornado ripping your clothes off.”

“You sound a little jealous.” Shagotte tugged on the matching red silk robe and tied it with a sloppy bow. “I love designing fancy clothes but I’d rather not be trapped in them for so long.”

“Mmm hmm, I’ll console myself with knowing that you’ll let me help you out of what you’re wearing now.” Lily set the award on the coffee table. “How about now?”

“Oh!” Shagotte giggled. “You know I’m always down to let you have your wicked way with me.” She licked her lips and skimmed her hand over the smooth silk of her newly donned robe. “Because you know exactly which buttons to push.”

“Well.” Lily gave a self-satisfied sigh. “I have made it a point to observe you closely, Ms. Shagotte.”

Pretending great offense, Shagotte slapped one hand over her now gaping robe. “No! Do you mean to say you’re some kind of peeping tom?”

“Never!” Lily held out one supplicating hand to his wife. “I’m more of a worshipping Tom. And besides...” The moment she placed her hand in his he pulled her to his chest, wrapping a strong arm around her waist, holding her firmly to him. “It’s part of my job description. To watch...” he caressed his fingers against her red lips, a sensual smirk playing on his own lips, “and observe.”

“I hope you plan on helping out a bit more than just watching.” Shagotte craned her neck and looked up at Lily, playing with the ends of her silky belt, her lashes fluttering coquettishly. “It’s a shame to have such a big, strong and handsome man sit idle when I’d enjoy a more hands-on approach.”

“Baby, you know I always want to help you.” Lily lifted Shagotte off her feet, easily holding her scant weight. “And helping you is guaranteed to help me, now isn’t it?” He grinned as his wife whooped and giggled. “I’m gonna help you all night long.”

“That’s the best deal you’ve ever offered.” Shagotte threw her arms around Lily’s neck and pressed eager open-mouthed kisses to his cheek, down his neck and over his strongly thudding heart. “Let’s make a baby.”

“You sure?” Lily’s heart skipped a beat.

“Don’t tell me you tryin’ to back out on me?”

“Never! But I don’t want my obvious hotness clouding your mind.”

Well versed with her husband’s playful banter, Shagotte locked eyes with Lily. “Oh yes, that is a distinct possibility. There’s no way I can restrain my lustful urges with you looking so obviously hot.” She giggled and turned her head, theatrically covering her eyes. “Alas! My weak female body is overcome with the vapours!”

As expected, Lily dropped Shagotte onto their bed and stood at the foot of it, arms crossed and mock frowning. “You my dear, are strong as hell.”

“About time you admit it.” Shagotte raised her chin and stuck her tongue out at her husband. “I want a family with you and I expect a lot of practice to make this family. You’re -”

Lily swooped forward, silencing Shagotte’s next words with a passionate kiss, stealing her breath and most of the thoughts in her head. He rolled and pulled Shagotte on top of his body, their lips still connected. After a delightfully long time he raised his head and grinned. “I’m looking forward to all this practice you speak of - but you’re forgetting a little something.”

“Nope.” Shagotte popped the ‘p’ sound on her response. “I’m not forgetting anything.” With a flutter of eyelashes, she licked her lips. “I had to take antibiotics for almost two months on account of stepping on that rusty nail so we had to switch to condoms - and I didn’t see the sense in keeping on taking pills that were competing with amoxicillin.”

Understanding flooded Lily; Shagotte was potentially fertile right now - and she’d been the one to propose starting their family - and who was he to deny her? Love burned in his heart and considerably lower. “Uh huh, never mind the whys and wherefores. You serious? We can start to really try to start our family?”

Her lips gently curved into a blazing smile. “Yes.”

“Then, my sweet queen, let’s get in some practice.” Lily waggled his eyebrows and shrugged out of his now suffocating dress shirt, tossing it onto the floor. “I like practice.”

“Me too.” Shagotte gave Lily a challenging look. “Lots and lots. Are you ready to keep going all night?”

Lily unbuckled his belt and laughed, slipping it free of the loops of his dress pants. It came to rest on top of his discarded shirt. “You’ll be screaming for mercy long before morning.”

“I like the sound of that, the screaming that is.” Shagotte licked her lips. “And we don’t have any bothersome neighbours to overhear us enjoying ourselves.”

“Is that a threat or a warning?”

“Can’t it be some of both?”

Lily kicked his pants down and off his left leg. “I’m not going to be quiet either, just so you know.”

Shagotte smiled as Lily suddenly pinned her into the softness of their bed. “Good. It’s important to me that we both enjoy ourselves.” She wriggled in pure pleasure, all the most private recesses of her body aching for her lover’s touch. “Don’t be shy.”

Each kiss Lily and Shagotte exchanged was like a deep and heartfelt reiteration of their vows; promises to love and cherish. Every bit of passion put into searing kisses could only cement their commitment.

Lily divested Shagotte of her thin silk robe and rolled so that his petite wife was on top; she giggled and playfully pinned his wrists. “Ready to beg for mercy?”

“More like beg for more.”

“That’s good to hear.” Shagotte let go of her husband’s wrists and sat back further on the hard cradle of his hips. “If you need me to, I could start the begging process. I need to feel your body close to mine. Warm me. Let’s set this bed on fire. I want you, all of you. Get me pregnant.”

“Ooh, that’s skipped right past begging.” Lily’s chest heaved with his laughter, a pleasing mix of deep rumble and breathless amusement. “Woman, you tryin’ to kill me?”

Shagotte shook her head and instead cupped her breasts as she ground her hips against Lily. With slow and deliberate movements she teased her nipples into hard points - all the while locking her eyes with Lily, keeping close attention to how fast he began breathing, the sweat gathering on his brow and the light of ecstasy in his gaze. “Don’t hold back. I love your gentleness in all things, but tonight I want to feel your intensity...” She released her breasts - Lily followed each bounce avidly, licking his lips. Shagotte demanded, “I want a family with you, now give me all of you.”

“Baby, you know I want to give you everything, but the facts are facts.” Lily, with superhuman strength sat forward, capturing Shagotte’s breasts with his large and capable hands. “I’m a lot to handle and we both know you need a certain amount of activation to take all of Lily junior.”

“Baby, you know dirty talk gets me wet.” Shagotte leaned forward, groaning as Lily fondled her. “Why don’t you tell me what you want to do - or what you want me to do to you.” She let her head drop back, a strong swallow working her throat before she spoke again. “You want me to suck your cock? I like how you taste - and how you taste after you dip that thick monster inside of me.”

Lily let his breath gust. Damn. His woman had a knack with getting him harder than wooed - no, harder than steel. If his perfect partner wanted dirty talk from him, he had to deliver. “I need to lick your pussy. Climb on my face and rub that hot piece of yours, I want to drink you.”

With a shameless shimmy and a brief fondle of her breasts again, Shagotte moved to straddle Lily’s face. Each knee found space on the pillows on the bed, and she hovered her steaming heat close to Lily’s mouth and his waiting tongue. Lord have mercy but her husband knew how to suck pussy. That man had the lungs of a superman and the talented tongue action of...she didn’t know what...but she knew she wanted it. Right now.

Lily did not disappoint. He speared his tongue deep inside, letting Shagotte’s honey drip and flow into his mouth - his hands gripping her hips, assisting her efforts at grinding against his face. Shagotte kept a slow and easy motion, even as Lily’s tongue flailed faster and faster. A scalding heat grew in her abdomen, the warmth spread so that her blood felt like lava. “Lily...Lily! Oh my goodness!” Sudden release blissed Shagotte out and she fell backwards, flopping onto her back next to her smugly grinning husband.

Wetly smacking his lips, Lily rolled onto his side. “Baby, I’m still hungry.”

“I’m dead. Please leave a message,” joked Shagotte.

“I’ll just have to please myself then, won’t I?” Lily hitched one of Shagotte’s toned legs over his hip and guided his erection into her wet steam heat, the slow push reflexively making Shagotte spread her legs to welcome her husband. “I’m going to take what I want.” He thrust a bit harder. “Take what I need from you, fill you with my seed.”

Pleasure’s languor lifted from Shagotte and passion grew again in her loins. Instinctively she flexed her kegel muscles, adding to the drag as Lily withdrew and pushed back inside her body, crooning nonsensical words of passion. Breathing harder and harder, both lovers worked together to scale joy’s peak.

Connected most intimately, Shagotte writhed and Lily snapped his hips faster and faster.

“Ooh, you’re killing me!” Shagotte arched her back while simultaneously tweaking Lily’s pert nipples, grinding her body into a hotter state of friction. “More! Baby, I want more!”

Eager to give and give, Lily bucked his hips furiously against Shagotte. “More? Damn baby, you got it, everything I have!” With one more deep press inside his wife’s body, Lily stiffened as an orgasm boiled in his veins - building, building and then bursting forth in a pleasure soaked crescendo. “I love you!”

Shagotte moaned and shuddered. Lily’s pulsing orgasm made her feel amazing. She was the vessel to his seed and if they were lucky it had taken root, right now. Grinning she slapped Lily’s butt. Funny enough, it would suit her just fine to keep trying too. “I love you.”

“I know.” Lily was still hard inside of Shagotte’s body. “I can feel your love.”

“Baby, not as much as I can feel yours.” She giggled, her hands still lovingly stroking his taut buttocks. “A lot.”

Lily pulled Shagotte to rest on top his body. “Now let me show you my desire.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be ready for 2019's Shalily week ~ but it's done now. ^^ We worked hard on this and we'd be delighted to hear any and all thoughts about mine and ShalilyQueen_Indy's creation. Thanks for reading!


End file.
